1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to a method and apparatus for forming apertures and inserting fasteners into a workpiece, and more specifically to a bit holder device for forming apertures and inserting fasteners into a workpiece.
2. Background of the Invention
Drilling a hole or aperture in a workpiece is a well-known process in woodworking for example. Basically, a tool bit is inserted into a rotary drive tool (a drill or electric screwdriver for example). Upon application of rotary force, the drill bit drills an aperture in the workpiece. The drill bit is removed and a tool bit inserted in the rotary drive tool (i.e., the drill bit is “swapped out” for the tool bit). A fastener (a screw for example) is positioned in the aperture, and the tool bit is used to forcibly insert and secure the fastener in the workpiece. This step becomes slightly more time intensive if it is desired to countersink the fastener, so that the head or top of the fastener is substantially flush with the surface of the workpiece. In this operation, the drill bit is swapped out for a countersink tool. The countersink tool is used to enlarge at least a portion of the aperture. The countersink tool is than swapped out for the tool bit, which is used to forcibly insert and secure the fastener into the workpiece, such that the head of the fastener is substantially flush with the surface of the workpiece.
It should be appreciated that simply drilling an aperture and inserting a fastener using only one rotary drive tool can turn a simple task into a repetitive time intensive task. This is especially true for a large workpiece, requiring a large number of fasteners. One known solution is to use a combined drill bit and countersink. While this eliminates one step in the task, it does not otherwise affect the operation, as most of the time is spent drilling the aperture and inserting the fastener. Another solution is to use separate rotary tool devices for the drill bit, the countersink and the tool bit, each rotary tool device awaiting selection by operator. It is obvious that this can become both expensive (buying numerous tool devices) and burdensome (requiring charging or powering two or more separate rotary tool devices). Embodiments of the present invention are directed to overcoming the above-stated problems associated with